Love Hotel
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Natsu feels like he's all alone on Valentine's Day, but what happens when he gets a very surprising gift…after the abduction, of course. Yaoi; A/U


**Love Hotel**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 **Summary:** Natsu feels like he's all alone on Valentine's Day, but what happens when he gets a very surprising gift…after the abduction, of course. Yaoi; A/U

* * *

 **Love Hotel**

Natsu trudged through the emptying hallways of the school. Although, he would have preferred them to be completely empty. He didn't really want to see tons of couples making out on the way to his locker.

Valentine's Day sucked, in his opinion. He hadn't gotten one Valentine. Not a single one. Not even from his friends! They were all being lovey-dovey with their sweethearts. It made him mad…and jealous.

Why couldn't he have someone to share the most romantic day of the year with? But Natsu _did_ know why. He _did_ like someone, but that someone probably hated his guts. There was no way the person he had a crush on would like him. It _was_ Gray Fullbuster, after all.

Sighing, Natsu reached his locker. He could now get rid of his school stuff and finally go home!

But as he approached his locker, he did a double-take. Then he read the number on the locker several times just to make sure it was his own.

It was.

Natsu's locker was covered in paper hearts of various sizes and colors, and they seemed to have been placed with the utmost care. But who could have done this?

Quickly doing the combination to his lock, he carefully opened it…and almost fainted because of shock.

Sitting on top of his other books was a small stuffed animal. A red dragon, to be exact. Attached to it was a card. Lifting the little toy, Natsu opened the card and read the message. It read: _This isn't your Valentine, but I want you as mine. Meet me at the highest peak and you will find just what you seek._

"What the hell kind of a clue is that?" Natsu mumbled under his breath. The highest peak? Did that mean at school?

If it was, then he'd just head up to the roof. And if it turned out he was mistaken, then he'd just go home. He'd just about had it with Valentine's Day, anyway.

Shutting his locker, Natsu took the red dragon and card and headed for the roof. When he got there, however, there was no one in sight.

"Figures. Someone just wanted to mess with me," Natsu said to the vacant rooftop. He felt tears stinging his eyes. To think someone might have actually wanted to be his Valentine had been uplifting, but now that he was standing alone on the roof, he decided that maybe he wasn't worth anyone's time.

Suddenly, a hand shot in front of his face, and in it, a cloth. Natsu gasped when said cloth was pressed against his face. He struggled to get away, but the chloroform had already done its work.

Natsu fainted.

* * *

Waking with a groan, Natsu sat up, trying to shake off the dizziness.

"Ugh, what hit me?" he muttered, but then his eyes shot open. Someone had used chloroform on him!

When this realization finally hit him, Natsu quickly took in his surroundings. Where the hell was he? He was in a room that was decorated elegantly and he was…sitting on a bed!

Jumping off, he scrambled away from it. That's when he noticed the bed was in the shape of a heart, complete with red silk sheets and comforter. Natsu stifled a groan as he timidly approached the nightstand. On it was an assortment of oils, lotions, lubricants, and condoms.

Oh, no!

He was in a Love Hotel!

Spinning around, he started searching the room for the person who'd kidnapped him. "Please don't let it be Loke," he said under his breath.

But as he started searching, he noticed something else.

"Where the fuck are my clothes?" Natsu screeched and he stared down at himself. Someone had undressed him and replaced his clothes with…with…tight, black boxers!

Bolting for the window, Natsu desperately tried to get it open. There was no way in hell he was just going to let some pervert use him for their pleasure.

"Why won't you open?" Natsu exclaimed in a frantic manner.

"Those windows don't open… _Natsu_."

Natsu froze. He knew that voice. He'd know that deep, sultry voice anywhere. But it couldn't be…could it?

Turning around slowly, he came face to face with none other than Gray Fullbuster!

"Gray?" Natsu gasped, taking a hesitant step back. Who wouldn't? Especially when Gray was dressed in nothing but a blue robe. "What're you doing here? What am _I_ doing here?"

Gray just smirked as he let his eyes roam Natsu's luscious body. Licking his lips, he finally made eye contact with the nervous teen.

"As I told you before, Natsu, I want you as mine."

Natsu's eyes widened dramatically. " _You_ sent me that?"

"Of course."

" _Why_?"

"Because, Natsu," Gray started, moving closer to the teen, "I want you as mine. Do you even know what you do to me? I can never stop thinking about you, no matter what I do. You're always invading my thoughts during the day. And you've recently made your way into my dreams at night."

Natsu felt himself tremble. "So you just want to use me?" he inquired softly, a look of despair on his face.

Gray frowned at him. "No! Why would I use you?"

"Because you hate me?" Natsu voiced.

This time, Gray smiled. And it was a _real_ smile. "I don't hate you, Natsu."

Natsu's heart melted at those words and the radiant smile on Gray's face. He felt hopeful. "You don't?"

Gray shook his head. "I like you, Natsu," he stated seriously. "I like you a lot."

Two arms suddenly shot out at him and wrapped around his neck, pink hair invading his line of vision.

"Good," Natsu chuckled, "because I like you, too."

"I already knew that, Natsu. But now that you've actually told me, it means we can have a little fun."

Natsu squealed when a pair of hands squeezed his boxer-clad ass. "Wait! I'm not through talking to you yet!" Natsu protested.

Gray paused, but left his hands where they were. "And what do you want to talk about?"

Glaring at Gray, Natsu said, "Why the hell did you kidnap me? You could've just asked me out like a normal person. But no! You had to go and give me some cryptic message, use chloroform on me, abduct me, take me to a Love Hotel, undress me and change me into this, and then you expect me to just hop into bed with you after you confessed to me?"

"That was the general idea, yes," Gray replied, looking a bit sheepish. "Besides, would you really have come with me otherwise?"

Natsu seemed to think on this for a moment. "Probably not."

"So you're admitting that my method worked," Gray said with a smirk.

"…I guess so."

Gray's smirk became even more sinister after that. "I'm holding you to your word."

Confusion crossed Natsu's features. "What do you mean?"

"You just consented to hopping into bed with me." Grayt's smirk was on full blast now.

Natsu paled. "I didn't mean that, gray!"

"Come here, Natsu," he replied as he approached Natsu once more.

"G-Gray! I didn't mean that! I—"

A pair of lips silenced him and natsu gradually melted into the kiss. When Graypulled away, his blue eyes were ablaze with a passion Natsu had never seen before.

"I only want to show you how much I care for you. Will you let me? I promise I won't do anything you don't want and I won't intentionally hurt you," Gray said seriously.

Natsu looked down at the ground first before raising his eyes Gray. Reaching up tentatively, he gave Gray a quick kiss on the lips. "Okay."

Gray smiled.

* * *

 _ **Lemon**_

Sliding his arms around Natsu's waist, he pulled Natsu up against him. Their hips were pressed together. Gray placed his hands on Natsu's ass, squeezing it and holding him close. Lowering his head, he nuzzled Natsu's neck some.

Natsu shivered, and Gray let his lips roam, tracing his jaw until they finally found his mouth. Gray kissed him, and Natsu let loose his lips, letting Gray lick and taste and probe.

Gray seemed to hold him so hard that when he let his knees bend and fell backward onto the bed, he took Natsu with him. Gray was strong. But Natsu was, too. Shifting their positions, Natsu found himself on top of Gray.

Natsu shifted his legs so that he straddled him, his knees on the bed engulfing Gray's hips, and he ran his fingers in the dark hair and kissed him, just as deeply as Gray had kissed him earlier.

Moving his hips against Natsu's, he rubbed him in return. Gray made a little growling sound, growing impatient from the teasing and rolled Natsu onto his back, pinning him there with his body. Rising a little, Gray slowly pulled off his robe and tossed it onto the floor, leaving him naked.

"Do me," Natsu said huskily, raising himself up to the flushed teen. Moving his hands down to the black boxers, Gray successfully removed them from Natsu's form. Smiling, he pushed Natsu back down onto the bed.

Gray slowly put his hands on him, flicking his thumbs over Natsu's taut nipples, making Natsu gasp for air with every touch. Then he lowered himself, gradually sliding over Natsu's body so that his hot mouth could catch a nipple, while his fingers teased the other.

At the touch of his moist lips, Natsu cried out. He stopped breathing at the tugging and pulling suction. Every cell in his body screamed in pleasure at the pinch of Gray's teeth.

Gray reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a small bottle. He dropped it next to him on the bed. Pushing Natus's legs apart with his own, Gray poured some of the strawberry scented lube on his fingers, lathering them until they were slick enough, and slid a long finger into Natsu's tight opening.

Natsu winced at the pain as Gray moved his slender finger in and out of him, but he was soon overcome by pleasure. Gray then added a second finger, stretching him even further as he started scissoring in and out of him slowly.

By the time Gray added his third finger, Natsu was moaning quite audibly. Gray kept slipping his fingers into Natsu's now slick entrance, stroking, rubbing, and driving into him until Natsu was writhing in pleasure.

Then suddenly the fingers were gone, and the hot mouth left Natsu's nipple. Gray was now kneeling between Natsu's parted legs. Then he did something Natsu didn't expect. He pushed Natsu's knees up to his chest and lowered his head to his opening.

Natsu looked at him confused. "Gray? What are you—AH!" Natsu heard himself screaming. He didn't even recognize the sound of his own voice. Gray's mouth had attacked him, his tongue had possessed him, and his mouth had devoured him. The teen thrust his lively tongue into him over and over again.

When Natsu bucked, Gray held him still. When Natsu pushed at Gray's head to get it away from him, he shoved his hands away and thrust deeper. Gray nipped and sucked and licked him until Natsu's mind exploded, along with his quivering member as he came all over his stomach.

He screamed Gray's name aloud.

Even as the orgasm racked his body, Gray slid over him, his hand coating his pounding erection with lube provocatively. Soon Natsu felt the hardness of Gray at his throbbing center.

"Are you ready, Natsu?" Gray asked shakily, trying to keep himself under control. Natsu nodded since he didn't quite trust his voice. Gray smiled again. "I love you, Natsu," he said, giving him a reassuring kiss before plunging into him.

Natsu bit his lip when all he felt was pain. Tears stung his eyes, although he tried not to let it show. Gray noticed anyway and felt responsible for hurting the innocent teen. He decided to wait until Natsu responded before continuing.

It felt like he'd been ripped in two, but Natsu's body was too busy adjusting to the ecstasy to let him to feel any more pain. He gave a test buck of his hips to urge Gray to continue.

Stunned into movement, and even before the waves of Natsu's first orgasm diminished, Gray was urging Natsu toward another, driving into him, striking his prostate precisely with every thrust.

"Mn! Gray! Ah, uhn! I love you!" Natsu moaned.

Gray groaned as he quickened his pace with a sharp snap of his hips. "Natsu! I love you."

Wrapped his legs around Gray's waist, Natsu begged him to strike him deeper, which drove Gray into his prostate pleasantly.

When Natsu came again, Gray did, too. Natsu felt the rush of Gray's seed filling him, the contentment of this release almost too much for the both of them to bear.

 _ **End Lemon**_

* * *

Gray collapsed next to Natsu, panting heavily. Natsu looked to be in the same condition. Leaning over, he placed a light kiss on Natsu's forehead.

"So, will you be my Valentine?" Gray asked lovingly. He felt Natsu smile against him.

"Yes. I'll be your Valentine. But I did hope I'd be more than that," Natsu said with a smirk of his own.

Gray chuckled. "You are, Natsu. You don't have to worry about that. You're my friend, my confidant, my lover, my partner, my Valentine."

Natsu smiled and snuggled closer. "Good. Because you're the same to me."

"I love you, Natsu."

"And I love you," Natsu replied, curling up next to his new lover.

Soon, they both felt into a blissful sleep. This turned out to be a wonderful Valentine's Day after all.

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
